<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fake blood kisses by hothdong</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27145255">Fake blood kisses</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hothdong/pseuds/hothdong'>hothdong</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bora is a mess, F/F, First Date, Fluff, Halloween, It's Soft, Minji is a halloween enthusiast, jibo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:54:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,513</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27145255</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hothdong/pseuds/hothdong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bora has been going to Minji's halloween shop for weeks and she still doesn't know what to dress up as. On halloween day, she ends up coming back, still indecisive.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Bora | SuA/Kim Minji | JiU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>90</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fake blood kisses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The thing she loved the most about October was that a lot of people visited her halloween store looking for new costumes, SFX prosthetics and decorations. Every year she would spend months preparing a schedule for her to wear a different costume each day, usually picking them up from the ones she had already in her store in order to promote them at the same time. It was always fun whenever someone complimented her costume or even bought the same one just because they thought she looked good in it. It made her feel proud whenever she saw someone on halloween night with anything they bought from her shop. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>That year wasn't an exception and she was going to do everything over the top this time for the 5th anniversary of her shop. She put bigger and brighter decorations all over, from the main entrance to the darkest corner she could find, she was gonna make everything feel spooky and fun at the same time. People seemed to enjoy the new look and how many things she had on the shelves this time, she was happy for it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Something she wasn't expecting to happen was to see a woman, possibly around her age, coming in every single day, leaving without nothing in her hands and exasperated sighs. At first she thought she might've been stealing small things, that's why she started monitoring her cameras more whenever she came into the shop, but after a week or so, she realized that woman just didn't know what to get and she kept coming back. Why wasn't she looking up anything else online if she didn't like what she had on sale? The black haired woman dressed as Marceline was confused, but decided to ignore her thoughts and keep working. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Days had passed and the woman kept coming back, leaving as always after an hour or so with nothing in her hands, just a tired expression in her face. Minji was beginning to feel worried, and when she saw her coming back on the same halloween day, she had to do something about it, she couldn't keep looking from a distance. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Happy halloween everyone! Today our shop will be closing earlier than usual so I hope you all found what you needed because I’ll be closing as soon as the last person leaves!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Luckily for her, there were only a couple of people who quickly bought the last thing they needed for their costumes and left. She took a last look at what the cameras were showing, hoping that the woman hadn’t left yet and after seeing that she didn’t, she walked towards the aisle she was at. She noticed she had her headphones on, that was probably why she didn’t hear the announcement she did a couple of minutes ago.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, I’ve seen you coming every day, do you need help with anything?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The shorter woman jumped in shock not expecting a zombie in a hanbok to appear next to her out of the blue, especially when her make up was so good she thought it was real in the beginning. She took off her headphones and took a deep breath before signaling the bags of costumes they had in front of them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“A friend of mine is organizing a halloween themed dinner at her restaurant and I can't find something that's good enough… I really don't know what will fit me and what won't.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you wanna come with me to the back of the shop and try some costumes that I don't have on display? Maybe you'll like those.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The woman nodded and then proceeded to follow her, taking the opportunity to check her out since she was walking behind her and she wouldn't know. Her costume was very detailed, did she make it herself? She had seen the woman dressed up as different things before but for some reason, taking a look at her like this for the first time, strangely enough was making her feel shy. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once they arrived, she stood by the door while the black haired girl took a look into the boxes she had around. She probably had all sorts of things laying around, she was kinda curious about it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you maybe… wanna be a scary clown?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She showed her a costume that looked like Pennywise's and the latter shook her head immediately. She had tried dressing up as him before and it wasn't a really fun experience, the makeup kept getting ruined because for some reason her friends wanted to do things in the rain and she was not up to it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What about a cute red riding hood? Maybe a sexy one… I have both if you want to along with some wolf costumes too.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once again, she shook her head. She was unprepared but not THAT unprepared. Maybe she was overthinking it, maybe she just had to choose something and go along with it. She had to change and be at the restaurant in an hour and a half, there was not much time left.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uh… what's on that box?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That? We have old warrior outfits there, we have swords too if want to.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>As she got closer, she gave a look at the owner asking for permission to open the box and once she received it in the form of a nod, she opened it, revealing what at the moment she thought was the perfect costume. She grabbed one that caught her attention and after checking if she could fit in it, she smiled and looked back at the woman. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I think this is it.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The brunette showed her the costume once the taller woman got closer and saw her nodding, going even further back into what seemed to be a pile of boxes. After moving some things around and disappearing for a moment, she saw her getting back with a whole set of accessories and a sword. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wanna get ready here? I'll help you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You already did enough for me I can't thank you enough for this I-” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don't know at what time do you and your friends dine but it's pretty late for you to start getting ready by yourself.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And she was right. They had spent a lot of time looking around for the perfect costume, she thought she had seen all of her inventory at this point. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Shit uh… okay, but you have to come with me later to this dinner.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I'll only accept if it's a date.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When did she get so brave to say that? She didn't know, and a blush tinted her ears and cheeks after realizing what she had just said. She did find that customer attractive, but she also felt like she was stepping a boundary there. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sure why not, or costumes kinda match too.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A small laugh escaped her lips and the tall woman couldn't believe how nice it sounded to her. Maybe she was having a little crush on that indecisive woman. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>And maybe that indecisive woman felt the same way as she did after getting ready and looking at herself in the reflection of the mirror. She looked so good, but for some reason her eyes kept looking at the woman that was behind her, taking care of the last things she had to do around the shop before they left. Even as a zombie she looked beautiful, and she wondered how much more beautiful she could get if she got rid of all of that makeup. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Maybe after all, her date was something she was highly anticipating. She felt like she needed to know more about her, about her shop, how did she like her coffee, what type of candy did she like? She had to know. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh by the way I'm Minji, nice to meet you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She extended her hand for the latter to take it, with a smile on her face as bright as the sun itself. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I'm Bora, nice to meet you too.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Instead of doing what she was expecting for her to do, she got closer to the black haired woman and kissed her cheek, regretting it immediately after tasting the fake blood in her mouth. She should've thought of it earlier. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ew…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Maybe if this date goes well I'll let you kiss the only part of my face that's not covered in fake blood.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She winked at her, making Bora immediately look for the spot she just mentioned, her face turning red once she realized her lips weren't covered with blood, probably to make it easier for her to eat later. Suddenly this dinner was the most exciting thing she had done in a long time and she was definitely going to get another date with that woman, she couldn't miss an opportunity to get to know someone like her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>And maybe she could get used to fake blood kisses over the time. It didn't look like that much of a bad scenario in her head if she got to kiss a gorgeous woman like her every day for the rest of her life. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this small one shot.</p>
<p>If you want to, you can find me on twitter: @hothdong</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>